Edward x Roy fic trade
by Elizabeth Mills
Summary: It couldn’t be said that Edward really liked Roy Mustang. You could even go as far to say that he annoyed him to no end. But there was something in him that kept him caring about what the man said about him. Ed/Roy.


SERIES: Fullmetal Alchemist  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine.  
RATING: PG  
PAIRING: Edward x Roy  
WORD COUNT: 831  
NOTES: She wanted Ed/Roy and left the rest up to me I haven't written for the fandom ever, and I haven't really even been in the fandom for a loooong time, but I think I did alright...  
PROMPT/REQUEST: My half of a fic trade with Kayla.

Oh, and as always I suck with thinking of a title. 8D ON TO THE FIC.

* * *

It couldn't be said that Edward really _liked_ Roy Mustang. You could even go as far to say that he annoyed him to no end. But there was something in him that kept him caring about what the man said about him. Ed wanted Roy to one day break in and tell him how _fantastic_ he was. (And perhaps say that Ed was even better than Roy himself, but Ed knew this was a stretch.)

Roy was a powerful man. No matter who won a fight, no matter who won an argument, no matter who got the job done, he was always on top.

He knew it was true, and that thought just got his blood boiling. It was jealousy he was feeling that he named annoyance due to an annoying man. It was obvious that, in essence, Roy was better than him.

Others showed him respect. Even when they did not like him, they hated him with respect.

Ed; not so much. He was often treated as a child or a dog of the military.

But he would keep going on telling himself it was because of his status and had nothing to do with his height, which was a perfectly normal height. Yes, that's what he'd say to himself.

As Roy sat in his office and relaxed in his chair (writing up the request for miniskirts to be part of the standard female uniforms) Ed would be out in the world, getting dirty and doing his part. He was beginning to not like his situation. He'd realized that he would need more authority to get all the information he wanted.

So he would return to Roy, telling his brother to wait for him else where as he was sure it'd take him awhile to get what he wanted.

--

Ed walked into Roy's office, a pleasant smile plastered in place.

"In a good mood today, I see?" Roy commented politely, putting down some documents he had been reviewing.

"Colonial, let's cut to the chase." Ed said, knowing Roy wasn't fond of pussyfooting around. "I want a higher title."

Roy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Higher title? What for?" he asked, watching Ed, seeing how serious he seemed to be.

"I don't have the power to access all the information I need."

Roy cut him off.

"You also lack the ability to handle that kind of authority." Ed went to speak but Roy went on. "A young kid like you just can't be given a higher position; it's out of the question."

"Right, because it's not like I've proved I can take care of myself. It's not like I've risked my life and been fine!" Ed said, defending himself against the answer he knew he'd hear. He was ready for this.

"You never just back down, do you?" Roy asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "This is also why you're not fit for a higher title. You need to know when to fight and when to back down, and you clearly don't."

"So I should just lay down and let you win?" Ed asked, never one to just give up.

"I'm not winning, I'm upholding this government's standards." Roy said, feeding him more excuses.

"In all due respect, that's crap and you know it." Ed said, starting to feel he had the upper hand. If he didn't Roy would have never let the sound of anger slip in; he would have kept his cool and grinned as he ushered him away.

Roy didn't say anything. He just looked at Ed with eyes oddly cool for the Flame Alchemist.

"Edward, let me be frank with you." He started, lightly resting his chin on his knuckles. "I cannot, from a moral standpoint, allow you to take on a higher title knowing full well the dangerous risks that accompany it." Ed started to interject put Roy put his other hand up for him to stop, and then continued speaking. "We've already suffered a great and emotional loss-" Maes Hughes "-and I just can't allow myself to be the one to put you in the position for the same to happen to you."

Ed didn't speak. The air was oddly tense as he took in the meaning behind Roy's words. He couldn't look him in the eyes. He wasn't good at dealing with things like this, not from Roy.

After a moment Ed cleared his throat and shifted, still not looking him in the eyes.

"Understood." Ed said, sounding more subdued then he perhaps would have liked, had he noticed. As he headed for the door Roy spoke up again.

"Be careful."

Ed left without another word. Without looking back.

It couldn't be said that Edward really _liked_ Roy Mustang. You could even go as far to say that he annoyed him to no end. But there was something in him that kept him from being able to hate the man. You might even say he was warming up to Roy Mustang.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading! :) Feel free to review or whatever.


End file.
